the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: A Postmortem November/Statistics
'''The season will take place in Tampa, Florida.''' Players are allowed to go wherever they wish in the city, as long as they have the means to do so and Google Maps validates its existence. Some locations will be altered to fit better to the fictional world. Tampa.png|Tampa, Florida Players Based on the concept that carrying supplies is a difficult mission, players will be able to find backpacks and bags of differing sizes that will allow them to carry their items with them. Carrying too many supplies will result in consequences, these can contribute in the host's decision-making, for example: whoever is carrying the most stuff could fall behind the group in a chase. Players are able to carry their meele weapon and their ranged weapon on their hands, meaning these will not go in the count of inventory. However, they will not be able to use their weapons when carrying someone or being preoccupied with their hands. Everyone has an optimal limit (OL) of items they can carry without having their motor ability compromised. After this limit is breached, players will proportionally find it more difficult to move the more items they have, to the point they may develop back pains (Injured Status) or even fall behind and drop the inventory ocasionally. Items that are not chosen will be by default left behind in the group's current shelter. Players NPCs The mental state of the players and the non-playable characters will affect how well they perform during the season. The mood of the players will be influenced by the decisions they make, alongside other factors. Great For a character to achieve ''Great'' status, they must meet three conditions: they must be well fed and well hydrated, free of any injuries and ilnesses, and in a positive emotional state. If these conditions are met, it will be randomized, at the start of the cycle, if the character has ''Great'' status. During ''Great'' status, characters can perform to the best of their abilities, with a high success rate, getting less worn out by combat and just overall performing better than they would in regular circumstances. NPCs will have their ''Great'' status determined by these factors, as well as their own development. Generally, when a new NPC joins the group, they may start the next cycle with a ''Great'' status. Normal Characters perform regularly, as they would in any other situation free of variants. Tired Whenever a character does a lot of work in one day, they may be ''Tired'' the next day. They can also achieve this status by doing tough actions while hungry or thirsty, if they've contracted an ilness, are injured, or if they have reached a negative emotional state. Players and characters that are tired will have their capabilities lowered, with a reduced success rate, being more lenient and slow-paced, getting easily worn out by the slightest of actions and overall just performing below average. The concept of the ''Tired'' status allows players to create routine schemes, in which they alternate between the action, but is also a tricky factor into play. NPCs will have their ''Tired'' status determined by these factors, as well as their own development. Generally, when an NPC is down, they will be marked with the ''Tired'' status. This list ranks the survivors by the casualties they've inflicted throughout the season, according to zombie kills and living kills. Players NPCs =